


Gari Gari Kun

by sequence_fairy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very hot in Karakura, and there are popsicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gari Gari Kun

**Author's Note:**

> This is both a story for [Mizulily](http://mizulily.tumblr.com) as well as a response to a prompt by [loverofstories24](http://loverofstories24.tumblr.com). 
> 
> The prompt was "Hey, I was gonna eat that!"
> 
> (A Gari Gari Kun is a kind of popsicle they have in Japan. It's most popular flavour is, appropriately, Quincy blue)

“Hey!” Orihime yells, “I was gonna eat that!”   
  
Uryuu cringes at the volume of Orihime’s voice. He looks down at the plate in his hand. It has all manner of things on it - gummy bears, string cheese, half of a banana, some ham, a bit of what looks like might have been green jello (before it melted in the heat of their flat), and what he thinks might be coleslaw. He looks back at his wife, sprawled on the settee in front of the fan, her red hair spilling onto the floor.   
  
It’s the hottest it’s been in Karakura this summer, and they’re both melting.   
  
“I’ll bring you a popsicle instead,” Uryuu says, and takes the plate into the kitchen. He considers the fridge, decides against emptying it of her latest experiments and grabs two popsicles out of the freezer and heads back into the living room.   
  
He hands a popsicle down to Orihime, and she smiles at him, and opens it. Uryu opens his own, and chokes on it as Orihime curls her tongue around hers, and looks up at him through half-lidded eyes.   
  
Her lips curve into a smile full of promise and Uryu watches, his own popsicle forgotten half-way back to his mouth as Orihime continues to lick her way through her treat, appearing entirely oblivious to what she’s doing to him, and yet –   
  
The heat in her eyes when she flicks her gaze up to his says she knows exactly what she’s doing and when she takes the popsicle out of her mouth with a pop, Uryu can’t stop the helpless noise in his throat.   
  
“Your popsicle is melting,” Orihime says, voice like smoke and lips turned the colour of cherries. Uyru gets a glimpse of her cherry-coloured tongue and the temperature in the room goes up. Orihime rolls to her side, before lifting herself to a sitting position, and looking him straight in the eyes, sucks the popsicle into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and pursing her lips.   
  
“Orihime, you - _gods_ ,” he says hoarsely, unable to look away. His popsicle, still forgotten, melts down his wrist and Orihime’s eyes track the path of the juice down his arm. He brings his wrist to his mouth, and watches her watching him while he licks the juice off his skin.   
  
He’s not sure later who moved first, but he does know that the settee is much stronger then either of them expected and that popsicle juice makes for sticky fingers and sugar-sweet kisses. It’s quick, both of them chasing each other to the finish, and when it’s over, they lie together. Uryu braids the ends of Orihime’s hair and she curls around him, leaving sticky lip prints on his shoulder.   
  
“Let’s get some more popsicles,” Orihime suggests, and Uryu’s smile stretches wide across his face.   
  
“Yeah,” he says, “yeah, we can do that.”


End file.
